Military of Templuria
The military of Templuria has developed from the simple militia which protected it from attacks to a full scale Army, Armored Corps, Navy, and Air Force. Main Branches of the Military The main branches of the military are used in most Templurian wars. They often get the job done without any draft being called. The Army of Templuria Full Article: Army of Templuria .]] The army, along with the armored corps, are the first units deployed into a war. They secure areas, storm buildings, and raid cities. The Templurian Army is famous for it's efficiency and strategy. The army takes normally takes the most prisoners of war. The Templurian Armored Corps Full Article: Armored Corps of Templuria The Armored Corps consists of Tanks, APCs, Mobile Turrets, Anti-Infantry Vehicles, Tank Destroyers, and Mobile Artillery. With the army, they attack and capture enemy cities. The Templurian Navy Full Article: Navy of Templuria Though the navy has battleships, Escorts, and Cruisers, the navy is mainly used for ground support. The main use of the navy is the launch of cruise missiles from Submarines and Missle Cruisers. The Templurian Airforce Full Article: Airforce of Templuria The Templurian airforce includes a wide variety of aircraft. The airforce itself is used often for bombings, though Tank Busters also crush any tank resistance for ground troops. Templurian Bombers are well known for causing mass infrastracture damage. Templuria's former enemies are still recovering from their stings. The Templurian Coast Guard The Templurian Coast Guard is used strickly militarily and is designed to defend Templuria from invasion by sea. It cooperates with the Navy of Templuria in times of a war crisis (for example see Darker Tomorrow Wars or Templurian War of Prominence). The Templurian Air Guard The Templurian Border Guard Special Branches of the Military The Special Forces of Templuria are used for special assignments, in which a huge amount of force and tactics are needed from ground troops in enemy territory. Templurian Army Special Division (TSD) Godsword Little is released to the public about Godsword's actions in warfare. All that is known is that there are a hundred or so members in the ranks trained to wipe out enemy forces in mass numbers. Rumor has it that this special force excels at using heavy explosives, chemical and biological weapons, and whose technologically advanced weaponry provides a huge advantage on the battlefield. Of the little that is known about them, they are most famous for their sheer destructive power, earning them the nickname the 'Demolishers.' Special Templurian Early Encounter Legionnaires (STEEL) Reserve Branches of the Military The Reserve Branches of the Military are military organizations composed of part-time military personnel, and sometimes civilians, who are available to fight when a nation mobilizes for total war or to defend against invasion. The Templurian Army Reserve The Templurian Army National Guard The Templurian Armored Reserve The Templurian Naval Reserve The Templurian Coast Guard Reserve The Templurian Air Guard Reserve The Templurian Border Guard Reserve The Templurian Air Force Reserve Command The Templurian Air National Guard The Templurian Home Guard The International Army Emergency Branches of the Military The Templurian Militia The Partisan Army The 'Patrioteers' The 'Patrioteers' were a group of civilians in the Templurian War of Prominence who opposed the GATO presence in Templuria. They took up arms and fought against enemy soldiers and in the city of New Athens, provided a vital part in finally freeing the Templurian government from enemy control. Ever since the war, a group of Patrioteers stands as the last line of defense in Templuria. Due to their aid to the country, the original one hundred and fifty seven members are considered heroes and have been publicly honored on many occasions. The Templurian Civil Air Defense The Auxiliary Border Guard The State Guard Each state has a small amount of soldiers to denfend it, should the time come when the entire country was falling apart. In the event of a complete disaster, the state armies would be called upon for military service. The Paramilitary During a time of internal war any armed forces, military or otherwise, may be called upon to stop the conflict. Therefore, the paramilitary which inforces the law may also be called upon to fight in a war. Riot Control Secret Police Armed Police Gendarmerie Civil Guard Category:Templuria Category:Military